The Twin Mirror
by AMe-Chan No AMe
Summary: : Cermin kembar itu penuh dengan misteri. Menurut rumor yang beredar cermin itu hidup mengintai siapa saja yang bernasib kurang beruntung , dan dalam kehidupan kedua bagi mereka yang terpilih , mereka adalah orang" paling beruntung . /"Kyaaaa. Ke-kenapa kau mirip de-denganku ?"/"Se-sekarang na-namamu a-adalah Hyuuga Hi-Hinata"/"Haaah. dunia macam apa ini".
1. Chapter 1 : Permulaan

**Title : The Twin Mirror**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto**

**Author : Just'Lavender (Shidqi-Chan)**

**Warning : OOC , TYPO ,OC , Alur Rumit, No EYD**

Haaaaaaay.~ ini fic pertama saya jadi masih perlu banyak bimbingan *mohon bantuannya*

Dan fic pertama saya akan saya isi dengan pairing kesayangan saya **NARUHINA**

**Sumarry : Cermin kembar itu penuh dengan misteri. Menurut rumor yang beredar cermin itu hidup mengintai siapa saja yang bernasib kurang beruntung , dan dalam kehidupan kedua bagi mereka yang terpilih , mereka adalah orang-orang paling beruntung . /"Kyaaaa.~ Ke-kenapa kau mirip de-denganku ?"/"Se-sekarang na-namamu a-adalah Hyuuga Hi-Hinata"/"Haaah.~ dunia macam apa ini".**

'…..' Dalam Hati

"…" Ucapan biasa

:

:

Nggak Pinter Bikin Summary

:

:

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

**:**

**:**

**Chapter 1 : Permulaan**

**-Tahun 1524-**

**Hening.~**

_Seorang gadis berambut indigo menatap penuh harap kepada orang yang berada di depannya . Seorang Pemuda berambut blonde itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Entah karena gugup atau bingung . Ditatap gadisnya begitu intens_

_"A-ano Nata-chan a-aku tak bisa a-aku tak mengerti tentang hal ini. O-outo-san pernah bilang kepadaku cer-cermin itu sudah hilang selama 500thn yang lalu, dan itu hanya legenda" _

_Raut kekecewaan kini terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Gadis berambut indigo itu._

_Gadis itu hanya menunduk dan diam. Pemuda itu melihat respon dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu panik ._

_Takut kalau gadis yang ada di depannya itu marah lalu meninggalkannya._

_"A-aku mengerti Na-kun , Tapi paling tidak , bisakah kita berusaha mencarinya ? aku punya firasat kalau cermin itu akan kembali" Gadis bersurai indigo bermata amethyst itu berkata begitu pelan_

_Walau sepelan apapun itu Pemuda yang dipanggil Na itu tetap bisa mendengarnya._

_Pemuda itu tau gadis yang ada di depannya itu memiliki firasat yang sangat kuat . Jadi mau tidak mau Pemuda itu harus membantu gadis yang ada di depannya ini._

_"Baiklah Nata-chan , besok kita akan mencarinya"_

_Ucapan dari sang Pemuda membuat Gadis itu langsung memeluk erat sang Pemuda dengan mengucapkan terima kasih._

_"Na-kun a-ayo" ajak an sang gadis tidak digubris oleh Na , Gadis itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal._

_"Nata-chan ayo kita kembali" Ucapan tanpa nada dari sang Pemuda yang kini menemaninya di depan gerbang sebuah museum tua itu mdmbuat gadis bernama Nata itu kesal_

_"Tidak" Jawab sang gadis tak kalah datarnya_

_"Na-Nata-chan" Panggil sang Pemuda itu gagap_

_"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan kembali"_

_Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu gadis itu berlari masuk menuju museum tua itu._

_"NATAAA-CHAAAAAAN"_

…_._

_-__**Legenda Itu Memang ada . Tapi tak seorang pun Percaya-**_

_**-Setelah mereka berengkarnasi ingatan mereka akan terhapus . Tapi itu tidak berlaku terhadap Prasaan dan Kelebihan mereka-**_

_***Tahun 2024**_

_**Tok tok tok**_

Suara ketukan membangunkan seorang gadis yang tengah bermimpi.

"Hah hah Mimpi itu lagi. Sebenarnya siapa mereka ? Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi tentang mereka ?" Gadis bersurai Pale TTurquoise itu kesal karena disetiap kali ia bermimpi ia akan bermimpi tentang _'Mereka'_

"Miyuki ayo bangun nak . kamu harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah barumu"

"I-iya kaa-san. Aku akan bersiap siap"

"Baiklah Neji-Nii dan Hanabi-chan sudah menunggu mu . Cepatlah turun nak"

"Baik kaa-san"

-Skip Time-

**Miyuki P.O.V**

"Baiklah Neji-nii aku masuk dulu terima kasih telah mengantarku"

"Hn"

Haaaah.~

Aku menghela nafas . Oh Kami-sama aku belum siap masuk kesekolahan ini . Aku takut kalau aku tak akan mendapatkan teman.

_**Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin**_

Aku terlonjak saat suara klason mobil membuyarkan lamunanku

"Hey Nona bias kamu minggir. Kau menghalangi jalan tau" Ucap Seorang Pemuda Bertato segitiga merah di pipinya

"A-Ah Go-gomen a-aku akan pergi" aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ke gedung utama _Konoha Internasional High School_

Baru hari pertama aku sudah di bentak sama salah satu murid disini.

Haaah.~

Sepertinya aku akan sulit beradaptasi.

Aku berlari kecil menuju ke gedung utama untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah . Mungkin aku sedikit ceroboh sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan melintas dihadapanku.

BRUUUK.~

"Ukh – _Ittai" _Ucap kami bersamaan.

Aku segera berdiri dan membantunya . Aku merasa bersalah sangat

"Go-gomen a-aku tak sengaja a-aku sedang terburu-buru" Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Bagus Miyuki disekolah baru mu kau sudah seceroboh ini(lagi).

Dia hanya diam.

'apakah orang ini marah pada'ku?'

"Kau murid baru eh?" Ucapnya

Aku terkejut aku kira dia akan memarahi ku tapi dia malah berbalik Tanya kepada ku.

Aku hanya diam memandangya .Mata Shappire miliknya menatap mengikat mata Lazuli milikku

Jantungku beredetak dua kali lebih cepat . Arrgghh! Perasaan macam apa ini.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa satu kata untuk menggambarkan sosoknya

'_Tampan'_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Na .. Nona apakah kau baik baik saja ?" Ucap Pemuda berambut emo bermata Shappire itu menggoyang goyangkan tangannya di depan Miyuki

"Akh. . Go-gomen"

"Baiklah tak ya Watashi wa Namikaze Menma desu. Kau bisa memanggilku Menma dan kamu ?" Menma memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan juga sukses membuat Miyuki bertambah gugup.

gugup eh ?

"Wa-watashi wa Hyuuga Miyuki bis memanggilku Miyuki . Douzo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" Ucap Miyuki gugup.

"Douzo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. Oh ya katanya kamu terburu-buru dan kamu anak baru ya ? cari apa ?"Tanya menma dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"I-iya a-aku murid pindahan dari suna . a-aku sedang me-mkencari ruang kepala sekolah" Dia semakin gugup . Entah apa yang dia pikirkan Pemuda itu tampak familiar.

"Ooh. aku akan mengantarmu sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi".

Dengan sigap Pemuda itu menarik tangan Miyuki menuju ruang kepala sekolah

Miyuki tidak memberontak . Dia terpaku .

'Oh Kami-sama siapa sebenarnya Pemuda ini . kenapa dia begitu familiar dan kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukannya" Ucap Miyuki dalam hatinya .

"Nah kita sudah sampai, masuklah . Tsunade-sama sudah menunggumu". Ucap Menma

"Kau tak ikut masuk Men-Menma-san?"

"Tidak"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau kan yang anak baru bukan aku dan aku tak ada urusan dengan Tsunade-sama"

"O-oh. Ba-baiklah"

"Dan Cepatlah aku akan menunggumu disini"

"Ha-Ha'i"

Sepasang kaki kecil itu melangkah memasuki ruangan didepannya begitu gemetar

Dia tidak tau kenapa. Kenapa dia sangat takut tak biasanya dia takut . Mungkin karena ini hari pertamanya di sini

"Bagaimana Yuki-chan?" Ucap Menma setelah melihat Miyuki keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"E-eh Men-Men-san masih disini ?"Ucap Miyuki sedikit terlonjak

"Iyaa. Kan aku sudah mengatakannya ke padamu . Kalau aku akan menunggumu"

"E-eh" Semburat Merah kini telah menghiasi pipi putih Miyuki yang chubby

"Kenapa ?"

"Ti-tidak a-ada a-apa – apa Menma-San" Ucap Miyuki gugup

Baru pertama ini Seorang Hyuuga Miyuki gugup didepan seorang Pemuda.

"Kamu yakin ? Wajahmu memerah ! Kamu sakit ? Tanya Menma yang sedikit khawatir terhadap teman barunya

"A-aku taka pa Menma-san ! Sungguh . O-oh ya Men-menma-san bisakah kau menunjukkan kelas XI-2A?"

"XI-2A ? Kamu yakin itu kelas mu?" Menma bertanya dengan nada yang amat sangat pelan

"Me-mangnya ada apa Men-Menma –san?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Yuki-chan dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan _suffix-san _itu membuatku tidak nyaman"

"E-eh baiklah"

"Haaah.~ Kamu tunggu disini sebentar Yuki-chan. Aku ingin menemui Tsunade-sama"

"E-eh Ke-kanapa ?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

'Haaaah.~ kenapa Menma-kun lama sekali? Apa yang Menma-kun lakukan didalam' Miyuki menunggu Menma yang tak kunjung keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan gelisah

'Padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu'

-**Sementara Di Dalam Ruang Kepala Sekolah-**

"Aku Mohon Tsunade-sama. Pindahkan dia dari kelas _'Neraka'_ itu" Ucap Menma memohon

"Haah.~ Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Menma. Dia tak akan ku pindahkan ke kelas lain. Lagipula dia akan menjadi teman sekelas mu kan ? kenapa kau menyebut kelasmu sebagai neraka ?" Ucap Kepala sekolah cantik itu dengan mengrenyitkan alisnya

"Anda tidak tau Tsunade-sama. Dia terlalu polos dan terlalu _Manis_ untuk menempati kelas itu" Menma tak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan kepada kepala sekolahnya

'Ternyata kau menyukainya cucuku' Ucap Tsunade dalam hati

"Aku tak akan merubah keputusanku Menma. Dan Jika kau masih mengkhatirkannya aku tugaskan kau untuk melindunginya" Ucap Tsunade dengan seringaian di wajahnya

"A-APA ?" Menma terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kepala sekolahnya itu

"Kenapa ? Sudahlah aku sibuk cepat pergi dan antarkan dia ke kelasnya"

"Ba-baik Tsunade-sama"

Setelah perdebatan selama 30 menit akhirnya Menma menyerah untuk memindahkan kelas Miyuki

Setalah Menma keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu Kepala Sekolah cantik itu menyeringai

"Haah.~ Tak ku sangka kau akan jatuh cinta dengan seorang Hyuuga cucuku"

-**Sementara itu di luar Ruang Kepala Sekolah**-

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu aku akan mengatarkanmu ke kelas kita sudah terlambat 30 menit"

"Ba-baiklah Men-Menma-kun"

"Ini dia kelas kita Miyuki . Ayo masuk"

"Ki-kita?" Miyuki terkejut dan senang . terkejut kalau dia akan sekelas dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya dan teman pertamanya di KIHS dan senang karena dia sekelas dengan orang yang disukainya .

Eh? Suka ?.

Ya tanpa Miyuki sadari ia telah menyukai Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Iyaa . Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Menma-kun"

**TBC**

:

:

Fict Pertama Shidqi-Chan ^^

Cerita diambil dari dongeng sebelum tidur yang pernah mama Shidqi-Chan ceritakan :D

Dan sedikit ada tambahan imajinasi-imajinasi author .

Mungkin ceritanya masih gaje dan Masih banyak kesalahan kan ? ya kan ?

Jadi mohon bantuannya ^^

R'nR Pleaseeee ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Kelas Neraka

**Title : The Twin Mirror**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto**

**Author : Just'Lavender (Shidqi-Chan)**

**Warning : OOC , TYPO ,OC , Alur Rumit, No EYD**

Sekedar Info :

Untuk Chapter 1-3 Hanya Permulaan dan Pengenalan Dengan pairing Menma-Yuki

**Sumarry : Cermin kembar itu penuh dengan misteri. Menurut rumor yang beredar cermin itu hidup mengintai siapa saja yang bernasib kurang beruntung , dan dalam kehidupan kedua bagi mereka yang terpilih , mereka adalah orang" yang paling beruntung . Dan kini cermin itu hilang dan tak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya/"Kyaaaa.~ Ke-kenapa kau bisa mirip sekali de-denganku ?"/"Se-sekarang na-namamu a-adalah Hyuuga Hi-Hinata"/"Haaah.~ aku merindukan dunia ini".**

'…..' Dalam Hati

"…" Ucapan biasa

'_**Bold n Italic' Mind Reader**_

"HURUF KAPITAL" Teriakan dan Bentakan

**"Bold" Penekanan kata**

:

:

Nggak Pinter Bikin Summary

:

:

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

**:**

**:**

**Chapter 2 : Kelas Neraka**

"MENMAAAAAAAAAAA , KEMANA SAJA KAU ? KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT SELAMA 45 MENIT ? TAK TAUKAH ENGKAU HA?" Anko-sensei seorang guru cantik yang terkenal galak nomor 3 seantero KIHS setelah Ibiki-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei itu tampak menyeramkan dengan guratan-guratan kemarahan di wajahnya.

" Aku hanya membantu Hyuuga-san menemui Tsunade-sama dan mengantarkannya ke kelas barunya"

Anko semakin marah , dengan seenak jidat , Menma masuk tanpa salam dan tanpa mengucapkan minta maaf atas keterlambatannya dan kini ia tengah berjalan santai menuju Kursinya.

Menma terus berjalan menuju kursinya di bagian paling belakang tanpa menghiraukan tatap membunuh dari Anko.

"Sumimasen Sensei boleh saya masuk?"

Anko tersentak mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya di depan pintu kelas .

Seorang Gadis cantik berambut Pale Turquoise , yang memakai seragam berbeda dengan dengan semua siswa dan siswi KIHS

"Eh? Kamu siswa pindahan dari SIHS itu ?"

"Iya sensei" Jawab Miyuki begitu sopan

"Silahkan masuk ,Dan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Arigatou Sensei ..Watashi wa Hyuuga Miyuki desu. Kalian bisa memanggilku Miyuki" Ucap

Miyuki dengan sopan

"Baiklah Hyuuga-san kau boleh duduk di sebelah Inuzuka-san, Inuzuka-san tolong angkat tanganmu"

"Arigatou sensei"

Setelah mengucapkan Terimakasih Miyuki berjalan menuju bangku barunya

Saat jarak antara Miyuki dan Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu hanya berjarak 1 meter . Pemuda Inuzuka itu kini menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan tidak percaya .

Begitupula dengan Miyuki dia terkejut karena dia sebangku dan sekelas dengan orang yang membentaknya pagi ini.

"KAUUUU.~" Ucap mereka secara bersamaan dengan mereka saling menujuk wajah .

'Benar-benar menyebalkan' Umpat Miyuki dalam hati.

***Tong Neng Nong Neng - Saatnya istirahat - Is Time to Break Ting Nang Nong Neng* (Begitulah sekiranya bel di Sekolah author hehehe #Plak.~)**

"Baiklah sekian pelajaran hari ini , jangan lupa tugas minggu depan harus selesai kalau tidak selesai **Hadiah Istimewa **telah menanti . Dan untukmu Hyuuga-san saya berharap kamu bisa mengejar ketertinggalanmu"

"Ha'i sensei" Jawab semua siswa dikelas minus Menma dan Pemuda yang ada disamping Menma

Setelah sensei cantik itu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang dibilang '_Neraka' _ itu . Siswa dan siwi mulai mengrubungi (?) Miyuki .

_**'Sudah dimulai ya?'**_

Mendengar ada seseorang yang berbatin seperti itu membuat Menma menoleh menatap seorang pemuda berambut raven bermata Onyx tersebut.

"Aku fikir begitu"

_**'Kau tak membantunya eh? Dia kan anak baru ?'**_

Menma sedikit terkejut karena temannya yang satu ini Pendiam dan Minim ekspresi saat berbicara , Dan Berisik saat berbatin ria.

Yaa, kalian sudah taukan ? Bahwa Menma adalah _'Mind Reader' _

Anugerah yang Kami-sama berikan sekarang karena faktor KETIDAKSENGAJAAN

_***Back to story**_

"Tidak"

Mendengar jawaban itu pemuda bermata Onyx menoleh menatap Menma dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Menma yang di tatap seperti itu merasa risih.

"Apa ? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu memutar bola matanya bosan , Lalu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas '_Neraka_' nya.

_***Scene to Miyuki**_

"TEMAN-TEMAN , LIHAT INI ! AKU SEBANGKU DENGAN SEORANG GADIS KUNO !"

Teman Sebangku Miyuki memulai aksi '_Pembullyan' _kepadanya.

"AHAHAHA" Semua penghuni kelas itu tertawa minus Menma yang hanya bisa mendengarkan '_Sandiwra Pembullyan Kelas Neraka'_

"HAHAHAHA KAU BENAR KIBA , DI ERA MODERN TAHUN 2024 , MASIH ADA SAJA ORANG YANG BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI ITU , SERAGAMNYA SIH KEREN ! TAPI LIHAT PENAMPILAN RAMBUTNYA, DAN SEPATUNYA KUNO SEKALI HAHAHAHA" Kini seorang gadis merah dengan ikatan melekung dikedua wajahnya (a.k.a Sara)

(Bukannya Miyuki tak mau berpenampilan seperti para siswi di KIHS yang begitu Stylish , Tapi Miyuki tak ingin berpenampilan Mencolok)

Miyuki yang di ejek seperti itu hanya bisa menulikan telinganya dan menyibukkan diri berkutat dengan laptop turquoise kesayangannya.

"HEY KAU HYUUGA !'' Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu kini mulai geram dengan sikap acuh Miyuki.

Sang pemilik marga pun tetap tak merespon panggilan kasar teman sebangkunya itu.

Kiba yang tidak direspon dari Miyuki semakin marah.

"CHOUJI , AMBILKAN AKU _**JAM TANGAN **_KESAYANGANKU !"

"INI KIBA" Chouji melemparkan jam tangan itu kearah kiba.

"**KAU TAK TAU TELAH BERURUSAN DENGAN SIAPA HEH!"** Kiba mengucapkan kalimat penuh penekanan itu dengan memakai _'Jam Tangan'_ kesayangannya.

'Gawat' Miyuki merasakan ada firasat buruk

Kiba mengaktifkan _Voltase Watch _ Miliknya (Nama karangan author)

_'Hezzztt' _terdengar suara aliran listrik mengalir menuju jemari Kiba. aliran listrik itu tak bisa menyakiti sang pemakai jam.

Tegangan tingkat 3 yang dipakai Kiba dapat merobohkan sebuah pohon besar .

dan tegangan itu kini akan digunakan untuk menyakiti Miyuki.

"Kau akan melakukan itu pada gadis ini kiba ? lihat dia terlalu lemah ! kenapa kau memakai tegangan tingkat 3 ?" bisik chouji , karena kaget kiba ingin menyakiti gadis di depannya dengan tegangan tingkat 3 .

"Tenang saja Chouji , _Voltase Watch _tingkat 3 jika digunakan kepada manusia hanya bisa membuat manusia itu pingsan selama 3 jam . beda kalau di pohon atau suatu benda mati"Terang kiba.

"HEH HYUUGA , PERKENALKAN AKU INUZUKA KIBA . ANAK PEMILIK DARI PERUSAHAAN CYBER INUZUKA CORP . PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR KE 4 DI KONOHA . JADI JIKA KAU BERANI BERURUSAN DENGANKU KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN PELAJARAN SEPERTI INI"

Miyuki yang melihat tangan kiri Kiba mengarah kepadanya . Sontak membuat Miyuki melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Kiba.

Semua orang disana terkejut dengan reflek cepat Miyuki. Kiba yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecih , sedangkan Menma yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum tipis.

'Sudah ku duga , Yuki-chan bukanlah orang yang lemah seperti penampilannya'

_'BLARR.~_

Benturan antara aliran listrik dengan kursi yang di duduki Miyuki kini telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Miyuki memang bisa menghidar dari serangan Kiba , tapi Miyuki tak bisa menghidar dari Sara yang tepat berada di sampingnya..

"RASAKAN INI HYUUGA ANAK KAMPUNG"

Sara menarik rambut tepat di bagian kuncir sebelah kiri Miyuki begitu keras

"Akh. Le-Lepaskan Sara-san" Ucap Miyuki meringis kesakitan

"HEH? APA KATAMU ! DASAR GADIS ANEH !"

"GADIS BODOH"

"GADIS PLUTO"

"GADIS TAK TAU MALU"

"GADIS SIALAN"

"HYUUGA JELEEK"

"SOK HEBAT" Umpatan demi umpatan , Bullyan demi Bullyan terus dilayangkan kepada Miyuki

Tapi yang di Bully hanya diam-diam saja , Karena dia akan selalu menulikan telinganya di saat yang seperti ini

_**'Maaf yaa , Apa yang kalian semua katakan tadi itu nggak ada gunanya dan karena sudah kebal dengan ini semua jadi mungkin tindakan kalian ini akan sia-sia'**_ Tanpa disadari siapapun Miyuki menyeringai tipis

Miyuki hanya menatap Datar kepada 'Teman-teman' barunya itu .

Mendengar apa yang di batin Miyuki , Menma tersenyum tipis menatap Miyuki

Miyuki yang sadar sedang di tatap Menma hanya bisa menunduk dia tak berani Menatap Shappire itu . Manik sshappire yang begitu memabukkan menurut Miyuki.

"HEH HYUUGA ! ANGKAT KEPALAMU , KALAU KAMI SEDANG BERBICARA JANGAN MENUNDUK"

Sara pum mendorong Miyuki hingga Miyuki jatuh tersungkur ke bawah.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAH.~"

"Sara , Konan , Karin , Mei , Kiba , Chouji , apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Merasa naman mereka di panggil . Mereka menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka.

Betapa amat terkejutnya mereka bahwa yang memanggil mereka adalah _Second Killer Teacher _(a.k.a Kakashi-sensei)

"Ah, ka-kami tidak me-mekakukan a-apa-apa ka-kakashi-sensei" setelah salah satu dari mereka mengatakan itu dengan gemetar dan takut, mereka dan semua siswa melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar kelas tidak termasuk Menma. Takut kalau guru killer mereka mengamuk.

"Inuzuka-san setelah ini temui aku diruang guru"

"Ba-baik sen-sensei"

"Hyuuga-san kau tak apa?"

Guru bermasker itu membantu Miyuki berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sensei"

"Aku disini disuruh kurenai untuk memberitahukan mu , kau wajib mengikuti salah satu ekstrakurikuler di sini . karena aku adalah wali kelasmu nanti sepulang sekolah temui aku diruang guru"

"Hai' sensei"

"Dan Hyuuga-san , tampaknya kau tak begitu akrab dengan Inuzuka-san , kau boleh pindah di samping Namikaze-san"

"Hai' "

Setelah itu guru bermasker itu keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Miyuki dan Menma berdua.

"Yuki-chan kau tak apa-apa ?" Menma berdiri , berjalan menuju Miyuki yang terduduk lemas di bangku Kiba.

"A-aku tak apa-apa Men-Menma-kun"

Menma membereskan barang-barang milik Miyuki.

"Ka-Kau mau apa Men-Menm-kun?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang di katakan Kakashi-sensei eh? Kau sekarang duduk disebelah bangku ku"

"Ba-baiklah"

***Tong Neng Nong Neng - Saatnya Jam pelajaran dimulai - Is Time To Begin The New Classis Ting Nong Neng Nong***

**-Skip - (Ruang Guru)**

"Permisi kakashi-sensei"

"Oh, Hyuuga-san silahkan duduk"

"Hai"

"Jadi . Hyuuga-san kau akan masuk ke club mana ?"

"Saya akan masuk ke club bela diri disini dan kyudo sensei"

"Bela diri ? Kyudo? kamu yakin Hyuuga-san?"

"Sangat yakin sensei ! apakah ada yang salah ?"

"Aku kira seorang Hyuuga yang anggun sepertimu akan masuk ke club memasak atau club jurnalistik"

"Maaf sensei, saya tidak tertarik dengan itu semua"

"Baiklah Hyuuga -san , saya akan mendaftarkanmu di kedua club yang kau inginkan , sekarang kau boleh pergi"

"Arigataou sensei"

Miyuki berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru,

Dia berjalan dikoridor dengan malas. Mengabaikan tatapan sinis murid-murid di KIHS , bahkan ia juga mengabaikan Menma yang memanggilnya saat ia melewati depan ruang club Basket.

Dia hanya ingin pulang sekarang. Hari pertama di sekolah barunya adalah hari yang paling buruk yang ia alami.

'Haaah,~ Mungkin aku akan sulit untuk beradaptasi'

Miyuki terus berjalan tanpa ia sadari ia masuk ke sebuah yang dindingnya terhias cermin yang sangat besar.

"Eh? ini dimana?"

Miyuki tersadar dari lamunanya saat dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di hadapannya.

Gadis Pale Turquoise itu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh , Mata Lazulinya menatap lekat-lekat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Penampilannya memang masih seperti tadi sejak ia berangkat ke sekolah barunya (Rambut panjang selututnya yang ia kuncir di samping kiri dan kanan , sepatu kets yang berwarna senada dengan matanya dan juga seragam lamanya)

Tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh ,

Matanya membulat ketika ia sadar akan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sangat aneh sejak kapan rambut bersurai Pale Turquoisenya berubah menjadi surai Indigo , Manik Lazulinya menjadi manik amethyst.

"Ga-gadis i-itu ! Si-siapa dia?"

'_BRUUUK._

Miyuki merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

'Arrrrrghh! kepalaku sakit sekali, ke-kenapa ini , ada apa denganku'

Miyuki jatuh terduduk ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya ,

Sakit yang rasakan begitu luar biasa.

Miyuki mengeluarkan ponsel canggih miliknya ia menggunakan sensor suara untuk memanggil seseorang.

"**Neji-Nii Call**" Ucap Miyuki ,

setelah mengatakan itu ponsel canggihnya mulai merespon mencari nama yang diucapkan Miyuki dan memanggilnya.

[_Moshi-moshi Yuki-chan ada apa ?_

"Neji-Nii tolong aku , arrghh! kepalaku mendadak sakit , Neji-Nii bisa menjemputku sekarang "

_[APA? kau sekarang dimana ?]_

"Aku sekarang ada di ruang club dance"

_[Baik aku akan segera kesana bertahanlah Yuki-chan]_

"Terima kasih Neji-Nii"

Setelah mengatakan itu Miyuki sudah tak sadarkan diri .

_***Scane to Menma**_

'Perasaanku tidak enak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'

"Oi , Menma kenapa kau melamun ? kita disini tidak untuk melihatmu melamun"

Menma tersadar dari lamunannya kerena mendengar suara cempreng temannya.

"Cih, Diam kau Kiba !Oh ya Aku ingin tanya padamu **! kenapa kau menggunakan Voltase Watch mu pada Yuki-chan haa!"**

"Oh itu , Maaf Menma aku hanya ingin mengetahui suatu hal" Kiba tersenyum misterius.

"Suatu hal?" Tanya Menma tak mengerti.

'_**Yaa, suatu hal . Semua ini juga ada sangkut pautnya denganmu Namikaze-sama"**_

Menma hanya bisa mendengus sebal kepada temannya itu .

"Kiba . kau kan pelindung Klan Hyuuga . kenapa kau ikut-ikutan mereka dalam permainan '_Dorama'_ itu ?"

"Hehe (Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal) kau sepertibaru mengenalku saja Menma , aku hanya bercanda tadi"

"Bercandamu keterlaluan Kiba , bagaimana kalau Yuki-chan melaporkanmu ke Hiashi-sama , atau Neji-Senpai"

Mendengar penuturan Menma , Kiba merinding dia mulai berimajinasi kalau nanti Miyuki memberitahukan semua kejadian ini kepada Tetua klan , bisa-bisa ia dibunuh ,

"Ja-jangan ber-bercanda Menma . i-itu ti-tidak lucu"

"Hahahaha. lihat Kiba disana sudah sana Neji-senpai berlari kemari"

Ucap Menma dengan menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke arah Neji.

"Men-Menma antarkan aku ke ruang dance club" Neji berkata dengan nada kekhawatiran . Manik amethystnya tersirat ketakutan.

"Ada Neji-senpai ? Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Menma menatap Neji yang begitu panik memiliki firasat yang amat sangat buruk.

**"Inuzuka-san kau disini ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan menjaga adikku tapi kenapa kamu malah meninggalkannya ha?"**

Neji begitu marah , amarahnya pun mulai menjadi saat melihat Kiba hanya terkejut.

"Cih, seharusnya aku tak mempercayai mempercayaimu menjaga adikku"

Neji mengangkat kerah baju Kiba , Kiba yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam karena ini memang salahnya , dia menyadari itu.

"Gomen. Neji-sama"

"Sudahlah Neji-senpai , sekarang kita harus menolong Yuki-chan"

Lerai Menma.

**"Kali ini kau selamat Kiba , tapi lain kali jika kau tak menjaga dan mengawasi adikku . aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu**

Menma , Kiba , Dan Neji berlari menuju ruang dance club,

Mereka begitu panik mengetahui bahwa Miyuki jatuh pingsan di ruangan club itu.

'_BRAAAK.~_

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka secara paksa oleh Menma .

Menma mulai masuk ruangan itu , Mata shappire menyapu seisi ruangan.

Sontak matanya membulat melihat ada seorang gadis tergeletak tak berdaya.

"YUKI-CHAAAAN.~" Teriak Menma , Kiba , Dan Neji secara bersamaan.

"Yuki-chan kau tak apa-apa?" Neji begitu khawatir dengan keadaan adik kesayangannya itu

"Ne-Neji-Nii" Suara Miyuki begitu lemah . itu membuat 3 pemuda yang ada di sana semakin panik takut terjadi apa-apa pada Miyuki.

"Aku disini Yuki-chan , Bertahanlah"

Hari menjelang sore, Setelah insiden pingsannya Miyuki dalam ruang dance , kini gadis itu telah tertidur nyenyak di kasur kamarnya.

Pukul 6.00 malam .

"Nngghh" Terdengar lenguhan dari gadis Palestina Turquoise itu.

Gadis itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya .Dia sadar dia tidur masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Haaaaah.~ aku harus mandi"

Gadis itu bangkit dari kasur empuk berukuran queen size miliknya kini berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi.

_***Taman Kota (Pukul 19.00)**_

Seorang gadis bersuarai Pale Turquoise itu sedang asyik mendengarkan musik melalui Headphonenya tanpa ia sadari Ada seseorang yang tak jauh darinya memandang dengan tatapan Mengincar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan anda Hyuuga-sama" Seringai muncul diwajah yang tertutup topeng tersebut . Setelah itu Sosok tersebut menghilang bagai ditiup angin.

"Ah, Siapa disana ? Apakah ada orang ?"

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban Miyuki melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat yang 1 menit yang lalu , terjadi hal yang sangat aneh menurutnya

'Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini , firasat yang benar-benar buruk' Batin Miyuki

Miyuki berjalan tanpa melihat arah , kemana kaki-kakinya melangkah.

Saat ia sedang asyik dengan lamunannya tiba-tiba

_BRUUUK.~_

"Ukh , Go-gomen , a-aku tak sengaja" Ucap Miyuki penuh dengan penyesalan ia terus meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya

"Yu-Yuki-chan ? Kamu Yu-Yuki-chan kan ?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai blonde dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan.

_***Disuatu tempat**_.

"Hashirama-sama saya berhasil menemukan Hyuuga-sama"

Seorang pemuda bertopeng yang tadi mengintai Miyuki kini sedang Membungkuk hormat kepada Seorang Pria paruh baya yang ada dihadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Bagus, apakah kau juga menemukan Namikaze-san ?" Pria yang diketahui bernama Hashirama itu tampak tenang

"Belum Hashirama-sama , Namikaze-sama sulit untuk di cari"

"Obito"

"Iya Hashirama-sama"

"Pergilah kau ke kediaman Uchiha Sasuke , aku yakin dia tau tentang Namikaze-san"

"Ha'i" Setelah itu Pemuda bernama Obito itu Menghilang dari hadapan Hashirama.

"Dimana kau Namikaze-san" Gumam Pria Itu dengan nada khawatir.

**TBC**

:

:

_***Cuap-cuap Show**_

Author : "Hai Minna , Arigatou untuk yang telah Meriview dan Membaca Fict. Gaje author hehehe.

Untuk perdana acara Cuap-cuap Show kita awali dengan komentar-komentar para tokoh"

Menma : "Peran gaje macam apa ini author-chan ? Seorang_ Mind Reader _? Dengan Faktor KETIDAKSENGAJAAN ! Apa-apaan itu !"

Miyuki : "Author-chan , Aku disini memang tokoh OC tapi jangan jadikan aku korban pembullyan . Aku tau sekrang Bullying itu telanh merajalela tapi author jangan ikut-ikutan huh!" (Ngambek)

Author : "Kau akan tau semuanya nanti di chapter selanjutnya Menma-kun (Tersenyum misterius). Dan Miyuki-chan Maaf , Author hanya ingin membuat pesan tersendiri nanti dengan kejadian tersebut (Tetap tersenyum Misterius)

Menma dan Miyuki : "Tapi.~"

Author : "Ciyee yang kompak . ehem ,, makin mesra .. haahahahaha" (Tertawa Nista)

_BLUSH.~_

Miyuki : "Author-chan jangan seperti itu"

(Wajah Menma dan Miyuki kini memerah merona seperti tomat kesukaan Uchiha Sasuke)

Sasuke : "Hn. Author-chan waktunya baca review dari reader"

Author : "Eh , Iyaa . Terimakasih Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke : "Hn."

Author : "Baiklah sekarang masuk ke season_ 'Reading Review' _Bersama Sasuke-kun dan Akan ditemani dengan tokoh antagonis kita Sara-chan"

Sasuke : "Hn. Baiklah"

Sara: "Oke , sekarang kita baca Review dari reader kita.

Yang pertama Review dari **Hyuuga Krishmala** katanya :

(Lanjuut senpaai. | kurang panjang :D | Hehehe ,, | Miyuki itu FeelingStrength?)..Bagaimana author-chan tentang pendapat reviewer yang satu ini ?"

Author : "Arigatou, Krishmala-san riviewnya. :-D kurang panjang yaa.? akan aku usahakan untuk lebih panjang lagi , Kalau itu kita tanyakan saja kepada Miyuki sendiri . Bagaimana Miyuki .?"

Miyuki : "Author ini bagaimana yang bikin fict kan author , masak yang harus jawab aku sih . Huh"

Author : "Hehehe . Maaf Krishmala-san . Yuki-chan nya lagi ngambek , jadi saya yang akan menjawabnya . Krishmala-san , Yuki-chan memang StrengthFeeling. Review selanjutnya Sara-chan."

Sara : "Dari** 16 **: (Konnichiwa shidqi-chan, idenya bagus, dan juga

ceritanya sangat menarik. Jadi, semangat shidqi-chan! Mungkin untuk tambahannya, typo nya di minimalisir. But, overall. AWESOME! D ) "

Author : "Konnichiwa juga Raku-san , Arigatou Raku-san semangatnya hehehe . dan shidqi-chan usahakan typonya akan benar-benar nggak ada hehehe . Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Raku-san ... Dan Sekarang Sasuke-kun sekarang giliranmu untuk membaca Riview dari reviewers kita"

Sasuke : "Cerewet"

Author : "**APA YANG KAU BILANG!"**

Menma : "Sudahlah Author-chan , Kalau author-chan hanya bisa marah-marah kapan fict chapter 2 ini selesai"

Author : "Huh! kau juga sama saja Menma-kun . Sasuke sekarang kau baca gih riviewnya"

(Author Ngambek , Dan Author meninggalkan tempat Cuap-Cuap Show)

Sasuke : "Yeah, akhirnya author pergi juga , oke readers karena author ngambek , jadi acara perdana ini akan di ambil alih Menma . dan saya disini akan meneruskan seasons _Reading Rieview _ yang selanjutnya adalah riview dari **Vvota48Yamanaka **(Shidqi-chan , Kriktiknya itu aja :-D Untuk semuanya perlu ada perbaikan EYD nya . hehe :-D ) bagaimana pendapat Menma-san ?" (OOC banget)

Menma : "Yaa , bagaimana ya (garuk-garuk kepala) . Yuki-chan bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Miyuki : "Oh , Yamanaka-san yang anda maksudkan kritikan lewat PM itu yaa .? arigatou Yamanaka-san . kalau EYD mungkin author sidqi-chan hampir tidak sanggup untuk merubahnya hehehe :-D "

Sasuke : "Oke selanjutnya riview dari **NakagawaHyuuga112 : **(Saya akan selalu tunggu fict kamu :-) Idenya luar biasa :-) ) . Menurut kalian ber.3 bagaimana .?"

Menma , Miyuki , Sara : "Arigatou Nakagawa-san . Semoga fict ini tidak mengecewakan Nakagawa-san" (Bungkuk-bungkuk semangat)

Sasuke : "Sekarang kita baca riview terakhir dari **crispy n yummy**..."

Author : "crispy n yummy ? Biar aku aja yang membacanya dan menjawabnya"

'_GEDUBRAAAAK.~_

(Menma , Sara , Miyuki , dan Sasuke jatuh dari kursi mereka karena author datang dengan tiba-tiba)

Para tokoh : "_ittai"_

Author : "Eh ? kalian kenapa ?"

krik krik krik.

Author : "Baiklah riview dari crispy n yummy (akhirnya update juga...sebenernya aq mau nge PM kamu soal kapan publishnya story ini, tp ternyata udah publish duluan...update xpress ya, ngeliat responnya yg lumayan.. ok, nice story, q tungguin next chapternya...) . Hehe maaf Crispy-Ridhut-Chan :-D hehehe karena baru tau caranya ngepublish lewat smartphone , dan cerita sudah banyak berubah dari cerita awal , terima kasih udah mampir ke fict shidqi-chan :-D update express akan aku usahakan .. dan bagaimana cara crispy-chan bisa menemukan fict milik shidqi-chan ? ..."

Menma : "APA YANG AUTHOR SHIDQI-CHAN LAKUKAN ! KENAPA DATANG SECARA TIBA-TIBA HA?!"

Miyuki : "Menma-kun jangan marah-marah , sebentar lagi acara ini akan selesai , jangan bikin kekacauan"

Author : "Dengarkan perkataan **pacarmu** Menma ! . Minnaaaaa sekian fict gaje chapter 2 milik author shidqi-chan dan acara Cuap-cuap Show ini . Arigatou untuk para readers , Dan arigatou untuk para reviewers"

Miyuki : "Yaa , saya perwakilan dari para tokoh juga mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada kalian"

Author :_ "Thank you very much , and Stop Bullying Now ! One Bullying Broken all generation"_

(Kata-kata yang pernah guru author sampaikan)

See you to next chapter :-)


	3. Chapter 3 : Masa Itu

**Title : The Twin Mirror**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto**

**Author : Just'Lavender (Shidqi-Chan)**

**Warning : OOC , TYPO ,OC , Alur Rumit, No EYD**

Sekedar Info :

Untuk Chapter 1-3 Hanya Permulaan dan Pengenalan Dengan pairing Menma-Yuki

**Sumarry : Cermin kembar itu penuh dengan misteri. Menurut rumor yang beredar cermin itu hidup mengintai siapa saja yang bernasib kurang beruntung , dan dalam kehidupan kedua bagi mereka yang terpilih , mereka adalah orang" yang beruntung . Dan kini cermin itu hilang secara misterius/"Kyaaaa.~ Ke-kenapa kau mirip de-denganku ?"/"Se-sekarang na-namamu a-adalah Hyuuga Hi-Hinata"/"Haaah.~ aku merindukan dunia ini".**

'…..' Dalam Hati

"…" Ucapan biasa

'_**Bold n Italic' Mind Reader**_

"HURUF KAPITAL" Teriakan dan Bentakan

**"Bold" Penekanan kata**

:

:

Nggak Pinter Bikin Summary

:

:

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

**:**

**:**

**Chapter 3 : Masa itu**

"Shion-chan ? ini benar kamu ?" Miyuki tampak terkejut dengan penampilan baru shionyang begitu Stylish

"Iya , ini aku Yuki-chan"

"Kau tampak berbeda Shion-chan , Seperti seseorang yang baru mengenal _CINTA_ " Canda Miyuki

Mendengar perkataan Miyuki wajah Shion merona.

"A-aku ha-hanya i-ingin tampil ber-berbeda Yu-Yuki-chan"

"Kau semakin cantik saja Shion-chan , Dulu kau tak mau menguncir rambutmu dan kau tak mau mengenakan baju-baju style seperti ini . Kau jadi tampak semakin cantik , aku jadi iri padamu Shion-chan"

Miyuki memang suka menggoda teman lamanya itu dengan mengomentari penampilan temannya.

"Jangan menggodaku Yuki-chan , Kau juga semakin Yuki-chan. Kau juga memanjangkan rambut Turquoise kesayanganmu"

"Hehe . aku hanya ingin tampil berbeda Shion-chan"

Setelah mereka saling melepas rindu dengan saling menggoda satu sama lain kini mereka berjalan menuju _Dandelioň café_

Café yang terkenal dengan masakan Asia dan Eropa , dan juga terkenal sebagai tempat nongkrong paling top seantero konoha. Café ini juga terkenal dengan akses jaringan _Wi-Fi _paling tinggi dan paling cepat tanpa lemot.

dan juga Desain bangunan yang begitu menawan membuat semua pengunjung terhipnotis akan keindahannya

"Ne. Shion-chan , kenapa kamu ke Konoha ? Tak biasanya kau berkunjung ke Konoha"

"Begini Yuki-chan , apakah kamu akhir-akhir ini bermimpi sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Mimpi ? Aneh ?" Miyuki mencubit dagunya memasang pose berpikir

"Iyaa Shion-chan !Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Yuki-chan aku harap kamu bisa hati-hati mulai saat ini , Kemarin aku mendapat sebuah _'Penglihatan'_ . Kau dan seseorang akan mendapatkan _Sesuatu _ yang tak pernah kau duga"

Wajah Shion menjadi serius , Shion ada seorang Paranormal Muda di Sunagakure . Paranormal yang terkenal dengan ramalan yang tak pernah meleset.

"Aku tau Shion-chan , firasatku mengatakan hal itu akan terjadi 5 hari lagi tepat saat bulan purnama"

"Yaa , Kau benar sekali Yuki-chan"

Saat mereka sedang tengah serius berbicara tiba-tiba kepala Miyuki berdenyut membuat sang empunya merasa kesakitan hingga tak sadarkan diri dan membuat miyuki terjatuh dari kursinya. Shion yang melihat Miyuki pingsan panik dan hanya bisa berteriak-teriak meminta tolong

"Toloong , Toloong . Yuki-chan kumohon sadarlah ! Yuki-chan aku mohon . Toloong ! Toloong"

Shion hanya bisa panik ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih . Mungkin jika ia bisa berfikir jernih dia akan menggunakan '_Teleport Phone'_nya untuk berpindah atau berteleportasi ke RS terdekat untuk merawat Miyuki

"Nona , apa yang terjadi . kenapa anda berteriak-teriak meminta tolong"

Seorang pemuda emo mendekati gadis yang berteriak meminta tolong . Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang kini sedang pingsan di pangkuan di hadapan gadis yang berteriak minta tolong.

"Te-temanku hiks di-dia ..." Ucapan Shion terpotong karena pemuda yang akan menolongnya meneriaki nama sahabatnya.

"YUKI-CHAAAAAN.~ ! Apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Menma panik ketika melihat Miyuki pingsan

"Iruka-san . cepat bawa mobil kemari"

"Baik . Menma-sama"

Kemudian Menma menggedong Miyuki ala Bridal Style . Shion yang melihat itu hanya terkejut dan mulai mengikuti Menma menuju mobilnya.

_"Na-kun , sudah kubilangkan tak akan terjadi apa-apa disini . Jangan khawatir" _

_"Tapi Nata-chan , kita sudah di peringatkan oleh penjaga museum" Na masih khawatir dengan peringatan yang di beritahukan oleh penjaga museum._

_'Nak . Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus saling menjaga . Dan Aku harap kalian segera kembali sebelum matahari terbenam' Ucapan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Na_

_"Nata-chan ayo kita pergi , matahari hampir terbenam"_

_"Na-kun, aku punya firasat bahwa cermin itu akan terlihat saat matahari terbenam di ruangan itu"_

_"Tapi Nata-chan ..."_

_Ucapan Na terpotong karena melihat seberkas cahaya menyilaukan di ruangan yang di tunjuk Nata_

_'Gawat ini matahari sudah terbenam aku dan Nata-chan haru segera keluar'_

_Saat Na akan mengajak gadisnya keluar . Gadis itu malah berlari mendekati cahaya itu._

_"NATAA-CHAN KITA HARUS SEGERA PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI"_

_Tapi Nata tidak mau kembali ia terus berlari . Mau tidak mau Na harus mengejar Nata , takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap gadisnya._

_"SELAMAT DATANG , DI THE TWIN MIRROR , DIMANA IMPIAN , NASIB KALIAN , DAN JUGA KEHIDUPAN KALIAN YANG TAK BERUNTUNG AKAN BERUBAH SESUAI YANG KALIAN HARAPKAN"_

_Suara itu , Suara yang berasal dari 2 Cermin di hadapan Na dan Nata_

_Mereka terkejut menurut legenda 'barangsiapa yang dapat melihat dan menemukan cermin kembar itu ia adalah orang-orang terpilih'_

_"Nata-chan kita harus pergi" Na mulai menarik pergelangan tangan Nata_

_Tapi Nata memberontak ia tak mau pergi , ia ingin Harapan-harapannya terwujud di kehidupan akan mendatang ,_

_"Tidak Na-kun , aku ingin disini"_

_Na dan Nata adalah sepasang manusia dari ribuan pasang manusia yang memiliki kehidupan yang buruk ,_

_dari keluarga 'broken home' , orang yang memiliki nasib sial dan keburukan nasib mereka yang lainnya.?_

_"KALIAN ADALAH ORANG-ORANG YANG TERPILIH . BERCERMINLAH DAN KATAKAN MANTRA DI HEAD CERMIN KAMI"_

_Nata mulai maju satu langkah._

_Tapi dicegah oleh Na , Na sebenarnya ingin mewujudkan harapannya tetapi ia takut di kehidupan mendatang dia akan berpisah dengan Nata selama ratusan tahun._

_"Nata-chan"_

_"Tak apa Na-kun , Aku berfirasat baik soal ini . jika kita saling mencintai dan memiliki dikehidupan berikutnya kita akan dipertemukan .aku yakin itu" Dengan senyum manis Nata akhirnya Na pun luluh _

_"Baiklah , Nata-chan , aku harap kita akan segera bertemu. Aku mencintaimu Nata-chan"_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu Na-kun"_

_Mereka berdua berjalan menuju cermin kembar._

_Di deoan cermin itu Na Dan Nata menari nafas dan mulai membaca mantra dengan kedua tangan mereka dikatupkan (?) di depan dada mereka_

**[Demi waktu yang kami lalui antara suka dan duka berdasarkan cinta]**

**[Demi harapan kami yang begitu besar ]**

**[Demi Dewi kehidupan dan penolong . Rubahlah Nasib ka mi]**

**[Wujudkan harapan dan mimpi kami ]**

**[TWIN MIRROR ARC DOMINGGO LIFE]**

_Setelah mengucapkan mantra seluruh tuba Na dan Nata di selimuti cahaya putih yang mendorong mereka memasuki cermin kembar itu._

_Setelah cahaya itu menghilang Na dan Nata juga menghilang ,_

_kini hanya tersisa ruangan kosong dengan 2 cermin kusam dan bentuk aneh yang transparan._

**-Rumor yang beredar-**

**- rengkarnasi bagi mereka yang telah terperangkap perjanjian dengan Cermin kembar-**

**-adalah orang yang memilki gen berbeda dalam klannya-**

_***Kehidupan sekarang**_

"Hah. hah . hah . hhh" Miyuki terbangun dari pingsan . saat ia sadar ia tampak asing dengan ruangan tempatnya sekarang.

"I-ini dimana ?"

"Yuki-chan kau sudah sadar ?" Tanya Shion dengan nada khawatir

"Sadar ? Aku kenapa Shion-chan ?"

"Kamu tadi pingsan Yuki-chan"

"Pingsan ? Arrrrgh! I-ini di mana Shion-chan?" Miyuki memegang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit dan mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Ini dirumah Menma-san , dia yang telah menolongmu"

"Men-Menma-kun aarrrgggh !" Kepala Miyuki semakin berdenyut

Melihat Miyuki kesakitan Shion makin khawatir.

Shion langsung berlari untuk mencari Menma. Setelah beberapa saat .

"Yuki-chan kau tak apa ?" Tanya Menma khawatir

Mata shappire milik Menma menatap takut , kawatir kepada gadis yang ada di depannya yang tengah kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit Men-Menma-kun" Miyuki hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

"Iruka-san , antarkan Shion-san pulang . Dan Shion-san pervayakan Yuki-chan kepadaku aku akan menjaganya"

"Baik Menma-sama, Mari Shion-san"

"Menma-san tolong rawat Yuki-chan , saya akan beritahu keluarga Yuki-chan bahwa ia menginap di rumah anda . Saya permisi Menma-san"

Shion melangkah pergi keluar kamar Menma ditemani Iruka .

"Mau diantar kemana Shion-san ?"

"Antar aku ke mansion Hyuuga"

Mobil mewah itu mulai berjalan menuju alamat yg di beritahuShion.

_***Scane Menma's Room**_

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuki-chan , Shizune-sensei ?"

"Dia hanya terlalu banyak fikiran Menma-sama, dia hanya perlu banyak istirahat. Ini obat untuk memulihkan stamina Nona Hyuuga"

"Terima kasih Shizune-sensei"

"Baiklah Menma-sama , Saya Permisi dulu"

Dokter Shizune itu mulai meninggalkan kamar Menma dengan menggunakan '_Teleport Phone'_ nya , meninggalkan sang pemilik dengan seorang gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri . Gadis itu seperti seorang Putri Tidur , begitu cantik walaupun hanya sedang tidur.

"Oyasumi Yuki-chan . Semoga cepat sembuh"

Menma tersenyum penuh arti , dia membelai pipi putih Miyuki dan mengecup kening Miyuki.

Menma kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"_Na-kun jangan pergi"_

Menma seperti merasakan _de javu _Mendengar apa yang tadi dikatakan Miyuki.

Dia memanggilnya dengan Na.

**Menma P.O.V**

Siapa Na? kenapa nama itu tak begitu asing

Kenapa Yuki-chan memanggilku dengan nama itu ? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Na ?

Na ?

Na ?

Aku berjalan mendekati Yuki-chan kembali . Aku melihatnya begitu kesakitan dalam tidurnya.

Arrrrghhh!

_"Nata-chan kumohon bertahanlah" Pemuda blonde itu tampak panik melihat gadisnya pingsan dengan tiba-tiba_

_"Na-kun . Na-kun" Panggilsang gadis dengan nada begitu lemah_

_"Iya Nata-chan aku disini" Pemuda itu semakin khawatir dengan keadaan gadisnya._

_Na pun kini berlari menggendong Nata ._

_Berlari kesna kesini mencari seorang dokter sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang dokter yang berdiri di depan sebuah perpustakaan tua._

_"HASHIRAMA-SENSEI TO-TOLONG KAMI" Na berteriak dan mempercepat larinya menuju Dokter itu._

_"Ada apa Na ? Apa yang terjadi padamu ?"_

_"Nata-chan , di-dia . dia pingsan"_

_"APA ? kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke perpustakaan ku dulu . aku akan memeriksanya di perpustakaanku alat medisnya juga lengkap seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya jadi jangan khawatir Na"_

_#####_

_Setelah Nata di periksa._

_Dia hanya mengalami streess dan Terlalu banyak pikiran._

_"Baiklah, Na ini obat untuk Nata . jaga dia baik-baik dia butuh istirahat yang banyak . Saya pergi dulu rumah sakit membutuhkaku sekarang"_

_Sepeninggal Hashirama . Na menghela nafas pelan_

_"Nata-chan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepadamu ?"_

_Na menatap khawatir gadisnya yang tak sadarkan diri ._

_Ia membelai pipi dan rambut indigo gadisnya . Lalu ia mengecup lembut kening gadisnya _

_"Oyasumi Nata-chan. semoga kamu cepat sembuh"_

_Na melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan perawatan itu tapi tangan lentik milik sang gadis menahan Na untuk keluar ._

_"Na-kun jangan pergi" suara itu terdengar begitu lemah._

_- Pukul 20.00 p.m_

**Menma P.O.V**

Arrrghh!

Siapa mereka ? Nata ?

mungkinkah ini .

"Menma-kun"

Aku mendengar Yuki-chan mengigau memanggil Namaku .

Aku kembali duduk di samping Yuki-chan.

Memandang gadis itu , begitu cantik

sungguh surai pale turquoise itu menambah aksen kecantikan yang luar biasa

"Aku disini Yuki-chan kau beristirahatlah aku akan Menjagamu"

**Menma P.O.V End**

_***Hyuuga's Mansion**_

Shion kini berada dalam sebuah Mansion megah kelurga Hyuuga ia sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi tempat itu.

"Neji-Nii"

Panggil Shion kepada kakak Miyuki . Merasa namanya dipanggil Neji menoleh menatap seorang gadis yang kini tengah berdiri disamping pintu kamarnya.

"Shion-chan ada apa kau malam-malam kesini ? dan dimana Yuki-chan ?"

"A-ano Neji -Nii apakah Hiashi-Jiisama ada ?"

"Ada ! kenapa ?"

"Aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu Nii-san , tapi antarkan aku Menemui Hiashi-Jiisama"

"Hn. Baiklah"

-Di Ruang Pertemuan-

"APAAA.~? Secepat itukah ?" Teriak Hiashi setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Shion mengenai kedatangannya kesini.

"Iyaa Hiashi-Jiisama dalam waktu 5 hari Miyuki-sama akan bertemu _dengannya _. Aku rasa akhir-akhir ini dia sering pingsan karena memori-memori masa itu telah hadir dan tercampur dengan memori-memori di masa sekarang"

"Hn. Baiklah Shion-san , jika _dia _ akan datang 5 hari lagi . Lalu bagaimana dengan Miyuki ?"

"Jangan khawatirkan dia Hiashi-Jiisama , Miyuki-sama akan baik-baik saja dia dan Namikaze-sama mereka akan-akan ...)"

Shion menggantungkan kalimatnya , dirinya sulit untuk mempercayai kenyataannya

"Akan apa Shion-san?"

**TBC**

**:**

**:**

_***Cuap-Cuap Show**_

Author : "Hai minnaaa.~ . Author Shidqi-chan datang lagi dengan membawa chapter baru . Udah charter 3 yaa.? Author jadi bingung kedepannya ceritanya kayak gimana lagi ya ? Menurut para tokoh-tokoh kita bagaimana yaa ?"

Miyuki : "Author kemarin kamu sudah buat aku jadi korban pembullyan dan sekarang apa ? Seorang gadis lemah yang suka pingsan eh?"

Author : "Bukan seperti itu Yuki-chan , Yuki-chan disini adalah character yang kuat dan tangguh . tapi belum saatnya untuk nampilin character itu hehehe"

Kiba : "Author-chan , Kenapa akamaru tidak masuk dalam fict ini ?" (Kiba menunjukkan tampang-tampang orang sedih dan kecewa)

Author : "Bukannya begitu Kiba , kan di charter permulaan ini akamaru tidak terlalu penting jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja"

Shion : "Fict ini rumit"

Menma : "Fict ini game"

Neji : "authornya aneh"

*Author sweetdrop

Author : "Yah begitulah komentar-komentar para tokoh kita. sekarang kita masuk ke seasons ke Reading Review (Yeeeeeeey *Reader teriak-teriak #Plak.~) dan season ini akan dibawakan oleh Yuki-chan dan Menma-kun"

Miyuki : "Author-chan ! kenapa tidak Sara-chan dan Kiba-kun ? atau Sasuke-kun , eh kemana dia ?"

Author : "Dia lagi marah karena insiden kemarin , jadi yah ! Dpp kan ?"

Sara : "Nggak bisa ! Aku nggak mau ,"

Miyuki : "Baiklah"

Menma : "YOSH ! Karena Yuki-chan bersedia aku juga akan bersedia , sekarang kita baca review dari **Jims001 **(good story thor tapi naruto sama hinatanya mana nih? atau perannya digantikan oleh menma dan miyuki dan naruhina cuman tokoh masalalu mereka thor?) . Bagaimana penjelasannya author-chan ?"

Author : "Arigatou Jim-san telah mampir dan mau meriview fict shidqi-chan . hehehe terimakasih , Naruhina akan datang di chp 5/6 , MenMiyu hanya sebagai penyalur Naruhina , nggak k0q . Walaupun tokoh masa lalu mereka juga akan hadir di masa depan"

Menma : "Okee. yang kedua dari **blackschool **(Lanjut gan) dan **Guest **(penulisan sdh rapi cuma ada sdkt typo lanjut) Menurut Author-chan ?"

Author : "Terimakasih Black-san , ini sudah lanjut . Guest-san terimakasih juga untuk kritikannya , bagaimana sekarang ? udah hilang .? hehehe)

Miyuki : "Haaah.~ , sekarang Yuki-chan yang akan melanjutkan membaca review , selanjutnya review dari **crispy n yummy **(crispy-chan come back again... bwahahaha...soal nemuin fic sekaligus pen name kamu yang-lagi-lagi ganti, itu semua berawal dari 'kebetulan'..:D dari chapter ini aq baru tau kalo bel masuk SMK sebelah kayak gitu...wkwkwkwkXD ceritanya makin bagus dan mulai ada konflik, miss typo nggak lagi bertebaran...dan satu lagi, jangan pake nick name aq yang itu yach...ok,lanjuut...) . kalau disini ada nominasi reviewer terbaik dengan kategori review terpanjang di fict ini pasti crispy-san yang menang ."

Author : "Hahaha , kau benar sekali Yuki-chan . Arigatou crispy-chan sudah mampir lagi . jangan-jangan kamu stlaker hohoho . hehehe memang , Master IT nya masang nadanya kyaq gitu ! arigatou arigatou , arigatou , tapi itu kucu loh crispy-chan"

Miyuki : "Lanjut ke review selanjut , dari **NHL **(Next thor) dan juga dari ** 16 **(Semakin menarik dan semakin menarik, namun masih ada beberapa kesalahan kecil. Tapi tak apa, karna fict ini sangat keren! D) Author-chan ?

Author : "NHL-san , terimakasih udah mampir ini sudah lanjut k0q :-) . Raku-san selamat datang kembali hehehe , maaf yang Ch 2 kemarin salah penulisan nama , semoga ini nggak ada kesalahan penulisan . , hehehe bagaimana kesalahan kecilnya ? apakah sudah hilang !?"

Menma : "Pembaca , back to me ,, sekarang dari **Mirura **(That's good :-) i'm waiting this chapter :-) dan **Virlosa **(Mau tanya aja author . Pale Turquoise itu kayag gimana ya ?) .. Author , author ada yang nanya nih !

Author : "Mirura-san , Arigatou gozaimasu . Virlo-san hehe gimana , kamu browsing aja ya ke tetua mbah google . hehehe) lanjut Menma-kun dari siapa lagi?"

Menma : "Ini yang terakhir dari **mery-chan **(Hay, author-san maaf bru review di chapter 2 #pdahal dh ngikutin yg prtama. . . ..Mery cmn mw blng klo crita author-san bgus, mery suka idex. . Lanjut trus ya author-san, update kilat o.k.? Ganbatte ;) )

Author :"Hay juga Mery-san ,, Dpp k0q arigatou udah mampir ke fict shidqi-chan . arigatou , yaaa author akan terus berusaha untuk update kilat. arigatou"

Muyuki : "Sekian seasons_ Reading Review _kali ini , Hontou ni arigatou for all"

Author : "Author juga ingetin lagi untuk semuanya . Thank_ you very much , and Stop Bullying Now ! One Bullying Broken all generation"_

See you Next chap :-)


	4. Chapter 4 : Nata Dalam Miyuki

**Title : The Legend Of Twin Mirror**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto**

**Author : Just'Lavender (Shidqi-Chan)**

**Warning : OOC , TYPO (Karena pengetikkan tidak lewat komputer hanya lewat hape jadi kalau typo masih bertebaran , Shidqi-chan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya) ,OC , Alur Rumit, No EYD**

**Sumarry : Cermin kembar itu penuh dengan misteri. Menurut rumor yang beredar cermin itu hidup mengintai siapa saja yang bernasib kurang beruntung , dan dalam kehidupan kedua bagi mereka yang terpilih , mereka adalah orang" yang paling beruntung . Dan kini cermin itu hilang dan tak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya/"Kyaaaa.~ Ke-kenapa kau bisa mirip sekali de-denganku ?"/"Se-sekarang na-namamu a-adalah Hyuuga Hi-Hinata"/"Haaah.~ aku merindukan dunia ini".**

'…..' Dalam Hati

"…" Ucapan biasa

'_**Bold n Italic' Mind Reader**_

"HURUF KAPITAL" Teriakan dan Bentakan

**"Bold" Penekanan kata**

:

:

Nggak Pinter Bikin Summary

:

:

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

**:**

**:**

**Chapter 4 : Nata dalam Miyuki**

"Akan apa Shion-san?"

Shion menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan .

"Miyuki-sama , Dia-dia akan _Meng-Menghilang _bersama dengan Menma-sama"

Miyuki berbicara dengan nada yang begitu lemah dan menundukkan kepala ia tak berani menatap Jii-sama nya.

Semua manik softy amethyst disana membulat sempurna , menandakan ketidak percayaan yang amat besar.

"APAAAA.~? i-itu i-itu pasti ti-tidak mu-mungkin Shion-chan"

"Aku tidak berbohong Neji-Nii . Imouto-chan mu sebenarnya bukan Miyuki-sama tetapi Nata-sama"

...

...

**Hening**

...

...

"Baiklah , Neji hubungi Inuzuka-san untuk besok pagi menjemput Miyuki di rumah Namikaze-sama"

"Hai' Otou-sama"

"Dan Untukmu Shion-san Hubungi Namikaze-sama beritahu dia apa yang akan terjadi dan suruh dia beritahu Hatake-san untuk melindungi anaknya"

"Hai' Jii-sama"

**-**_**Skip Keesokan Pagi-**_

"Ngggh.."

Terdengar suara gadis menggeliat diatas sebuah ranjang besar kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup kini mulai terbuka menampilkan Manik Lazuli yang begitu indah. Pemandangannya sedikit buram intensitas cahaya diruangan itu memang terlihat terang.

Saat pandangan matanya mulai jernih manik indah matanya membulat dia tampak asing dengan ruangan yang ia tempati (Lagi)

"Dimana ini?"

Tanya Miyuki entah kepada siapa , karena tak ada seorangpun di ruangan itu kecuali ia.

Ya , hanya ia seorang diruangan itu.

_,Ckleek.~_

Miyuki mendengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara.

Miyuki bangkit (baca bangun) dari ranjangnya dan berdiri dengan pose siaga takut-takut bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan penyekapannya(?)

Semakin lama pintu itu semakin terbuka . tapi tak ada seorangpun di balik pintu itu.

Miyuki semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Yuki-chan, kau sudah sadar?" Suara baritone lembut itu membuat Miyuki tersentak.

,_BRUUUK.~_

Miyuki jatuh terduduk , karena ia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Melihat Miyuki jatuh terduduk .

Menma langsung berlari menuju Miyuki

"Yuki-chan ! kau tidak apa-apa?

"Men-Menma-kun , ke-kenapa k-kau disini ?"

"Hehe, kau lupa ya ? ini kamar ku , semalam kau menginap disini karena hampir seharian kemarin kau tak sadarkan diri"

"Go-gomen Menma-kun aku pasti merepotkanmu , dan Arigatou telah menolongku"

Menm membantu Miyuki untuk berdiri.

"Ini , seragam barumu , seragam_ KIHS _. Neji-senpai yang mengantarkannya kesini tadi pagi , dia juga mengntarkan tas , sepatu dan ini"

"apa ini Menma-kun?"

"Ini . ini sebenarnya hadiah untuk menggnti yang rusak kemarin . akibat terinjak oleh ku , kerena aku tak sempat membelikannya untukmu jadi aku titip Neji-senpai"

"_He-Headphone future reader ?"_

"Ya , aku ingin kau lebih menjaga kesehatanmu , kau akan mendapatkan penglihatan saat memakai benda itu , tapi itu hanya untuk menunjukan kesehatan , tapi itu juga dapat dipakai untuk mendengarkan lagu atau kusik , seperti headphone pada umumnya"

"A-arigatou Men-Menma-kun"

"Hn. cepatlah mandi kita akan kesekolah bertiga"

"Bertiga?"

"Aku tunggu kau dibawah dan cepatlah"

Menma mulai melangkah meninggalkan Miyuki di dalam kamarnya menuju pintu,

Sebelum ia menutup pintu ia kembali menoleh menatap Miyuki yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan keperluannya.

"Yuki-chan , gomen aku telah mengagetkanmu hehehe . aku tak sengaja ! Oh ya , rumah ini adalah rumah pintar , jika kau ingin membuka / menutup pintu kamar mandi , dan menyalakan shower itu dilakukan secara otomatis tidak menggunakan hal-hal yag berbau manual , dan remot pengendalinya ada di atas meja belajarku"

Setelah mengatakan demikian Menma menutup pintu kamarnya , meninggalkan seorang gadis cantik yang sibuk mengolah perkataan kalimat-kalimat panjang Menma.

"Aah! Baiklah"

***Di Ruang Tamu**

"Oi , Menma bagaimana kau tak memberitahukan aku menjemputnya kan ? atau kau mengungkit-ungkit namaku ?"

"Tidak kiba"

"Syukurlah"

"Kiba, aku ingin bertanya padamu ?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi"

Kiba mendengar pernyataan dari Menma , membuat dia kesal pasalnya Menma memasang muka serius saat bertanya padanya saat ia mulai serius ternyata yang di katakan Menma cuman _'Tidak jadi'_

_**'Hah. kau ini aku kira apa ! Dasar Namikaze huh!"**_

"Hahahaha . Maaf Kiba aku hanya bercanda jangan diambil hati"

Menma hanya meringis mendengar pemikiran Kiba.

"Huh ! Lain kali aku akan membalasmu Namikaze . Dan jangan lup..."

Ucapan Kiba terpotong karena ia melihat seorang tuan putri yang sedang turun tangga dengan begitu anggun.

Surai Pale Turquoisenya ia model (Seperti rambutnya Yuuki Asuna di SAO author males neranginnya hehehe #Plak.~) dan ia menggunakan kacamata tanpa kaca (jadi mata dong #plak.~) dia mengenakan seragam _KIHS _. Seragam khas dengan rok putih bermotif kotak-kotak merah , hitam dan biru dongker (biru agak kehitaman) yang hanya sepanjang 5 cm diatas lutut . dan blazer panjang berwarna biru tua yang terhias dasi panjang di dalam blazer dengan kemeja sepatu kets putih berhias kupu-kupu di setiap sepatunya.

kalau riasan jangan tanyakan Miyuki tak suka riasan wajah dengan make up tebal!

"Yu-Yuki-chan kau cantik sekali"

Kiba melihat penampilan Miyuki yang berbeda dari dari kemarin . Jika kemarin hanya seperti Upik abu tapi sekarang Miyuki seperti Putri dari negeri dongeng.

Menma pun juga berdapat demikian , tapi penampilan apapun yang sedang digunakan Miyuki menurut Menma Miyuki tetaplah cantik.

"Ohayou Yuki-chan ayo kita berangkat dengan Kiba ! Dan kau Kiba kau yang menyetir karena kau yang menjemput kami"

"Eh? Dengan Ki-kiba-san ?"

"Iyaa , Yuki-chan hehe , aku kesini juga di suruh Neji-sama"

"K-kau me-memanggil Ne-Neji-Nii dengan _su-suffiks _sama .?"

"Iya"

"Sudahlah kau bisa mengintrogasinya nanti di sekolah Yuki-chan sekarang kita harus berangkat 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan tertutup"

"Tenang saja Menma , Kau kan tau mobilku dilengkapi dengan _Fast Car Coaster _jadi tenang saja 5 menit lagi kita akan sampai"

Memang jaman sekarang (versi fict) serba cepat.

_***Skip in KIHS of class XI 2A**_

"HEY DOGBOY YOU'RE SO CRAZY HA !"

Miyuki berteriak marah karena saat di perjalanan tadi Kiba mengangtifkan FCC di mobilnya. Alhasil mobil itu berlaju dengan kecepatan cahaya karena menggunnakan tenaga maksimal ia sampai disekolah 12 menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Maaf Yuki-sama"

"Eh? sama ? ada apa kau , kenapa kau begitu sopan padaku !?"

Miyuki penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Kiba yang kemarin bertindak semena-mena dan sekarang bertindak begitu sopan padanya . apa karena kepalanya terbentur sesuatu ?

"Aku tunggu kalian di kelas 12 menit sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya Kiba"

Menma berjalan memasuki kelasnya meninggalkan Kiba dan Miyuki di depan kelas.

"Begini Yuki-sama , sebenarnya aku , aku adalah pelindungmu ! klan Inuzuka selalu bertugas untuk menjaga , melindungi , dan mengawasi klan Hyuuga sampai keturunan Sang _Nata _terlahir . ini juga perintah dari Tetua klan Senju Hashirama-sama"

"Pe-pelindung ? Sa-Sang Nata ? Ha-Hashirama-sama ?"

Miyuki bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya yang mengaku sebagai pelindumgnya.

"Iya , aku pelindung mu"

"Jika kamu pelindungku ! **KENAPA KAMU KEMARIN MAU MELUKAI KU HAA !**"

Teriakan penuh penekanan dari Miyuki membuat nyali Kiba menciut.

"A-ah ! a-aku ha-hanya ber-bercanda Yu-Yuki-sama hehe"

._BLETAAK.~_

"TAPI BERCANDAMU ITU TIDAK LUCU ! DASAR KIBA NO BAKA "

"Ukh, _ittai . _Sa-sakit Yu-Yuki-sama"

"I-itu untuk pembalasan yang kemarin Kiba No Baka !"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Oh, ya Kiba-san siapa Hashirama-sam ? dan sipa Sang Nata?"

"Hashirama-sama adalah orang yang menunjukan jalan untuk mewujudkan mimpi Sang Nata ! Dan Sang Nata adalah ..."

Ucapan Kiba terpotong (lagi)

***Tong Neng Nong Neng - Saatnya jam pertama dimulai - Is Time to Begin the first classis Ting Nang Nong Neng***

"Oi Kiba , cepat masuk Kakashi-sensei sudah berjalan menuju kemari , dan Kau anak baru jangan menghalangi jalan , cepat minggir"

"Maaf Chouji-san"

***Skip Tong Neng Nong Neng - Saatnya istirahat - Is Time to Break Ting Nang Nong Neng***

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini cukup smpai disini , sekarang kalian boleh istirahat" guru bermasker itu mulai berjalan mendekati pintu kelas sebelum ia membukanya ia menoleh ke arah Menma

"Dan Menma-san ! Setelah ini temui aku di ruang guru"

"Hai' sensei"

_***Scene to Miyuki**_

_"_**WAH-WAH TERNYATA UPIK ABU KITA SEKARANG SUDAH MENJADI CINDERELLA"**

Teriakan penuh penekanan itu membuat seisi kelas menatap Miyuki tidak percaya

"WOOW! IBU PERI MANA YANG MAU MEMBANTUMU , MERUBAHMU DARI UPIK ABU MENJADI CINDERELLA HAA!"

Teriakan Sara membuat semua penghuni kelas tertawa minus Kiba , Sasuke , Dan Menma

"HAHAHAHA"

_**'Menma kau tau , dia butuh teman untuk membantunya . teman sesamanya'**_

"Kau benar Sasuke , Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan , Tenten-chan , dan Ino-chan ! Mereka kan anak dari club kyudo. yang aku tau Yuki-chan juga mengikuti club itu , menurut mu bagaimana ?"

_**'Itu ide bagus Menma , aku setuju dengan mu ! Oh ya kamu harus pergi ke ruang guru kan ? aku ikut dengan mu'**_

Setelah Menma dan Sasuke saling berbicara (walaupun hanya Menma yang berkata) . Merekapun berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas '_Neraka'._

_*** Scane to Miyuki**_

"Oi , Kiba kenapa kamu hanya diam , bukankah kau paling suka menjahili dia kemarian ?"

"HUH , DIAM KAU CHOUJI."

Semua terkejut dengan teriakan Kiba. Orang yang kemarin paling semangat menjahili Miyuki kini terlihat membelanya.

"Heh, ada apa denganmu ?"

"Kiba-kun kenapa kau membelanya ?"

"Kiba-kun jangan bilang kau suka dengannya !"

"Ada apa dengan mu ? jangan-jangan kau **jatuh cinta dengan **_**Gadis Upik Abu **_ha!?"

Kiba mendengar pertanyaan dari teman-temannya hanya bisa mendengus sebal .

"Yuki-sama mari ikut saya"

Ucapan Kiba begitu sopan dan dengan mengulurkan tangan bak seorang pangeran menawarkan sang putri untuk jalan bersama.

"YUKI-SAMA..!"

Mendengar teriakan dari teman-teman sekelas Miyuki . Miyuki hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Dengan senang hati"

Miyuki meraih uluran tangan dari Kiba dan mulai berdiri disamping Kiba.

[_Teleport Phone_] (Kiba)

[Yes, Master] (Alat)

[Pindahkan kami ke atap sekolah]

[Teleportation ON]

Setelah itu muncul kilatan kuning mengitari Kiba dan Miyuki.

._Whuuush.~_

Mereka seperti menghilang tertelan(?) angin.

_***Atap Sekolah**_

"Hah hh hh . KAU GILA HA.?"

"Gomenasai Yuki-sama , Saya tidak bisa menghentikan mereka , Saya hanya bisa melindungi anda"

Miyuki diam menatap Kiba. ia hanya bisa menghela nafas .

Pengawalnya ini memang sulit untuk ditebak.

"A-ano Yuki-sama sebaiknya anda menjaga kesehatan 4 hari lagi , hari besar menantimu"

"Aku tau Kiba-san"

Miyuki melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tepi atap. menatap lurus kedepan.

Manik Lazuli itu kosong tak bernyawa.

'Yang aku rasakan hanyalah . aku akan berpisah dengan Menma-kun' Wajah yang semula datar kini menampakkan kesedihan dan ketakutan.

"Yuki-sama , bel istirahat sudah berbunyi . Kita harus segera kembali ke kelas"

Kiba begitu khawatir dengan tuannya(?) yang begitu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri disini Kiba-san"

"Tapi Yuki-sama..."

"PERGI!"

Suara bentakan Miyuki membuat Kiba mau tidak mau meninggalkan tuannya sendirian.

**Miyuki P.O.V**

Haaah.~

Aku tidak akan secepat ini . Baru kemarin aku bertemu Menma-kun tapi kenapa harus berpisah dengan begitu cepat.

_Whuuush.~_

Aku menoleh saat aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang begitu asing menurutku.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda kembali Hyuuga-sama"

Oh kami-sama . siapa lagi orang ini.

"Siapa kau ? mau apa kau menemuiku ?"

"Perkenalkan . aku Uchiha Obito pengawal muda Hashirama-sama"

Aku terkejut setengah mati mendengar dia menyebut nama Hashirama . Siapa sebenarnya Hashirama itu .

"Hashirama-sama ? Siapa dia ? ada hubungan apa dia denganku?"

"Hashirama-sama adalah orang yang telah membantu Sang Nata dan Sang Na mewujudkan harapan besar mereka . Hashirama-sama adalah satu-satunyan orang yang begitu peduli terhadap mereka . di usia yang masih terbilang muda Hashirama berusaha menjadi seorang dokter yang bisa membantu Sang Nata dan Sang Na."

"Jadi , hubungannya denganku apa?"

"Tuan Hashirama-sama telah memprediksi bahwa reinkarnasi dari Sang Nata dan Sang Na adalah Anda dan Tuan Muda Namikaze-sama"

APA .? Aku dan Menma-kun ? tapi kenapa ?

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Cermin Kembar itulah yang menunjuk kehidupan yang sesuai dengan harapan dan mimpi mereka . Dan Tuan Hshirama-sama hanya bisa msmprediksinya"

Aku reinkarnasi dari Sang Nata? itu mustahil !

Aku berjalan menjauhi pria itu , mengabaikan panggilannya.

Yang aku fikirkan cuman satu . Kenapa harus aku !?

**Normal **

Miyuki berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas atap sekolahnya . dia tidak percaya dia bisa terpilih menjadi reinkarnasi dari Sang Nata.

"Baiklah , Hyuuga-sama . waku pergi dulu jika anda ingin bertemu Hashirama-sama . pergilah , temui Sasuke-san beritahu padanya aku menyuruhnya untuk mengantarmu bertemu Hashirama-sama"

._Whuuush.~_

"Hn. lebih baik aku pergi ke ruang club kyudo untuk menjernihkan pikiranku"

**TBC**

:

:

_***Cuap-cuap Show**_

Author : "konniciwa minna . Shidqi-chan come back lagi di chap 4 , bagaimana ceritanya ? makin membosankan atau makin seru ?"

Sasuke : "Membosankaan.~"

Author : "HEH, APA YANG KAU BILANG .?"

Menma : "Sudahlah Shidqi-chan , jangan bertengkar terus dengan Sasuke ! nggak ada gunannya"

Author : "Huh!"

Miyuki : "Hihi , Begitulah minna kelakuan Shidqi-chan dengan Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke : "Author itu memang menyebalkan Yuki-chan , masa peranku disini hanya secuil"

Author : "Bukannya hanya secuil , KAMU AKAN BERPERAN BANYAK SAAT MENMA JADI SANG NA !"

Sasuke : "Hah.~ itu masih lama nunggu 1-2 chap lagi"

Menma : "Sudahlah kalian berdua kayak anak kecil aja"

Author dan Sasuke : "AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

Miyuki : "Baiklah minna dari pada mendengarkan pertengkaran gaje mereka ! kita masuk sesi_ Reading Review_ yang akan di baca oleh Shion dan Neji"

Shion : "Konniciwa minna . saya akan membacakan review pertama dari ** 16 **(Hmm, masih ada beberapa kesalahan dalam penulisan katanya. Tapi tak apa, karna yang lainnya semakin bagus. Ganbatte ne)

Author : "konniciwa Raku-san , Terima kasih kritikannya . arigatou , arigatou ! semoga kedepannya nggak ada lagi kesalahan-kesalahan . hehehe"

Shion : "Yang kedua dari ** .104 **(Keren thor san fic nya maaf bru rew.. oh klo boleh

Pairnya jangan ada orang ke tiga ,fokus aja ke konvlik masalah ,dan jangan mmbuat konvlik yg berat yg ringan aja..(plak)#abaikan. Next)

Author : "Hehe , konniciwa yusup-san . hehe ,kalau konfliknya ringan ndag seru nanti XD hehe . arigatou yusup-san ini sudah lanjut"

Neji : "Baiklah pembacaan review akan saya teruskan review ketiga dari **Hyuuga Krishmala **(Makin seruuuu ! Ganbatte Shidqi-san :-) )

Author : "Ohayou Krishmala-san .arigatou semangatnya hehehe ini sudah lanju"

Neji : "Selanjutnya dari **ranggagian67 **(ide nya menarik thor,, tapi saya masih melihat cerita ini kayak di buat twrburu2(menurut saya) dan alurnya juga terlalu cepat.. sebaik nya pengenalan tokoh nya di perbanyak ya thor, dan typo nya juga masih ada,, Knpa hashirama msh ada di zaman ini? bukan nya dia dari

zaman dulu? kalau saya boleh menebak, yang membangkitkan naruhina itu menma dan miyuki kan? apa ada hal yg terjadi jika naruhina datang ke masa skrng?)"

Author : "Konniciwa Rangga-san , arigatou . eh ? masak ? hehe Shidqi-chan nggak tau :-D Shidqi bingung sama alur fict ini hehe jadi mungkin ada percepatan alur . iya Shidqi-chan akan usahakan untuk pengenalan tokoh dan typonya juga akan saya usahakan nggak ada .. di chap menadatang akan Shidqi-chan jelaskan (Tersenyum misterius) hehehe yapz tepat sekali ! ada perubahan besar :-D "

Shion : "Oke shion akan lanjutkan lagi . review selanjutnya dari **crispy n yummy **(Kalo boleh tanya, gimana sih cara kerjanya twin mirror itu? Nice story, Keep writing...)

Author : "Konniciwa crispy-chan . singkatnya twin mirror itu sebenarnya ... hehe ini RA HA SI A ! karena chap-chap mendatang akan di jelaskan hoho"

Shion : "Dasar author ! oke selanjutnya dari **mery-chan **3x (Yey dah update.!

Shidqi-chan #boleh pnggil gtu kn.? Nnti tkutx d blng sok akrab XP di chapter ini klihatanx typonya msih pda mondar-mandir nih,ndi chapter dpan d prbaiki yah.? Ngg. . . Itu aj dh, sbnarx mery msih mw blng bnyk tpi nnti mlah gk muat XD, ok.! Lnjut Trus. shidqi-chan, ganbatte.! ;) )

Author : "Konniciwa mery-chan . boleh k0q boleh :-) hehehe . sulit menghilangkan typo lewat hape ! iyaa aku usahakan . hahaha ndag pa-pa ... ndag pa-pa . arigatou mery-chan"

Shion : "Review selanjutnya sampai trakhir dari** Chan-Re chan** (good so good very good ...next chap :-) ) **Menma-love chara (**Next . good idea :-) )** Yuu-chan chapter** (Next ya :-) Ceritanya makin awesome :-) )

Author : " Konniciwa Re-san Menma-san (eh sama) Yuu-san .. Arigatou gozaimasu .. Shidqi-chan jadi tambah semangaaat :-D ... akhir kata :_ "Thank you very much , and Stop Bullying Now ! One Bullying Broken all generation"_

_See you next chapter :-)_


	5. Chapter 5 : Akhir Perjalanan

**Naruto © belongs to Masashi Khisimoto**

**Warning : OOC , TYPO (Karena pengetikkan tidak lewat komputer hanya lewat hape jadi kalau typo masih bertebaran , Shidqi-chan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya) ,OC , Alur Rumit, No EYD**

Sekedar info :

Mulai Chap depan adalah Perjalanan

NARUHINA *prok prok prok*

**Sumarry : Cermin kembar itu penuh dengan misteri. Menurut rumor yang beredar cermin itu hidup mengintai siapa saja yang bernasib kurang beruntung , dan dalam kehidupan kedua bagi mereka yang terpilih , mereka adalah orang" yang paling beruntung . Dan kini cermin itu hilang dan tak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya/"Kyaaaa.~ Ke-kenapa kau bisa mirip sekali de-denganku ?"/"Se-sekarang na-namamu a-adalah Hyuuga Hi-Hinata"/"Haaah.~ aku merindukan dunia ini".**

'…..' Dalam Hati

"…" Ucapan biasa

'_**Bold n Italic' Mind Reader**_

"HURUF KAPITAL" Teriakan dan Bentakan

**"Bold" Penekanan kata**

:

:

Nggak Pinter Bikin Summary

:

:

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

**:**

**:**

**Chapter 5 : Akhir Perjalanan**

Menma berjalan tak tentu arah setelah ia keluar dari ruang guru untuk menemui Kakashi . Pria berambut emo itu sudah meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai jam pulang sekolah.

Pria pemilik manik sapphire itu terus berjalan tanpa ia sadari sampai ia mendengar sesuatu

_**'Itu dia Tuan Muda Namikaze-sama'**_

Menma tersentak mendengar ia dipanggil dengan sebutan _Tuan Muda Namikaze-sama _.

"SIAPA DISANA ? APAKAH ADA ORANG ?"

Menma mencari sosok seseorang yang kira-kira sedang mengincarnya.

._Whuuush_.~

Menma menyadari kini ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya ia pun segera berbalik ia pun terkejut dengan siapa yang dilihatnya.

"Bukankah kau ..."

"Perkenalkan Nama saya Uchiha Obito. Pengawal Muda Hashirama-sama"

"Hashirama-sama ? Apakah kau kesini untuk memberitahukan ku tentang Sang Na ?"

tebak Menma dengan pandangan serius menatap Manik Onyx di hadapannya.

"Yaa . Seperti yang telah Hatake-san katakan padamu"

_***Flashback On.**_

_"Menma-sama akhirnya kau datang . aku ingin mengatakan hal yang penting padamu"_

_Diruang khusus guru itu Menma kini telah berdiri di hadapan seorang pria bermasker berambut perak._

_"Anda akan bicara apa Hatake-san"_

_"Anda harus menjaga diri anda karena 4 hari lagi . hari besar bagi anda"_

_"Hari besar ku ? apa maksud anda Hatake-san ?"_

_"Anda akan tau sendiri dan ini akan ada hubungannya dengan Nona Muda Hyuuga , Sang Na dan Hashirama-sama"_

_"Yuki-chan maksud anda ? Siapa Sang Na ? Siapa Hashirama-sama ?"_

_"Benar Miyuki-sama . Anda juga harus bisa menjaganya . Sang Na adalah anda Menma-sama . Dan Hashirama-sama adalah seorang penolong Sang Na."_

_"Apa ? Aku ? Sang Na ! Tidak mungkin"_

_"Itu benar Menma-sama ! kami para pengawal atau pelindung klan ditugaskan untuk melindungi iklan Hyuuga dan Namikaze yang diprediksikan yang akan melahirkan keturunan reinkarnasi Sang Nata dan Sang Na"_

_***Flashback Off.**_

"Baiklah kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Hashirama-sama untuk dapat kejelasan yang detail Obito-san"

"2 hari lagi Tuan Muda"

"Baiklah , dimana aku dapat menemui Hashirama-sama ?"

"Anda datang saja ke kediaman Sasuke-san dia akan mengantarkan anda ke Hashirama-sama"

_"_Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu saya pamit"

._Whuuuush_.~

Setelah angin berhembus kencang . Taman belakang sekolah itupun kini sunyi meninggalkan Menma yang hanya bisa berdiam diri menatap langit.

'Kurasa benar aku akan kehilangan Miyuki'

_***Scane to Miyuki**_

Miyuki kini tengah berjalan di koridor yang sepi ia berniat untuk pergi ke ruang club kyudo tapi langkahnya berhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang di kenal nya berada sendirian di Taman Belakang Sekolah.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati sosok itu saat jarak mereka hanya 5 meter Miyuki terkejut melihat Menma yang ada di hadapannya kini sedang menangis

"Menma-kun kau kah itu ?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada yang begitu lembut Menma pun menoleh melihat seorang gadis yang di cintainya ia pun tersenyum penuh arti.

._Greb.~_

Miyuki terkejut saat Menma tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu erat.

"Menma-kun"

"Miyuki , aku ... aku ... aku mencintaimu , katakan padaku apakah kamu juga mencintaiku ?"

Mendengar pernyataan cinta Menma, Wajah Miyuki memanas.

Orang yang paling di cintainya ternyata juga mencintainya

"a-aku ju-juga men-mencintaimu Men-Menma-kun"

Pelukan Menma semakin mengerat.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku.

_.Deg~_

_**'Mana mungkin Menma-kun 4 hari lagi kita.,, kita akan pergi dan tergantikan'**_

Mendengar jawaban Miyuki , Menma mulai merenggangkan pelukannya.

Shappire itu bertemu dengan Lazuli.

"Aku tau itu , jadi sebelum semuanya berakhir kita harus selalu bersama"

_***2 hari kemudian (Rumah Uchiha Sasuke)**_

"Sasuke , apa yang kamu ketahui tentang Hashirama-sama ? Dan apa Hubungan mu dengan beliau ?" Seorang pemuda bermanik shappire itu mentap Sasuke begitu intens .

dan disebelahnya seorang gadis Pale Turquoise yang menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Hashirama-sama adalah orang yang terpintar dan tercerdas di masa itu beliau juga yang menciptakan _The Twin Mirror . _ide itu muncul saat beliau bertemu dengan Na-sama dan Nata-sama . dia sebenarnya bukan seorang penyihir tapi dia tau seorang penyihir yang hebat . tapi dimasa itu penyihir itu sudah tiada , tapi Tuan Hashirama tidk kehabisan akal ia membuat '_Kendaraan Lintas Waktu' . _Beliau melintasi waktu sampai ia berada di masa penyihir itu hidup"

"Lalu ?" (Menma)

"Beliau mencari sosok penyihir itu, sampai beliau berhasil menemukannya. Beliau menceritakan semua idenya kepada sang penyihir , awalnya penyihir itu tidak menyetujui rencana besar Hashirama-sama . Tapi Hashirama-sama tidak menyerah ia membuat Cermin Kembar itu, tapi Cermin itu masih cermin biasa belum ada kekuatan. Sang Penyihir melihat kegigihan Hashirama-sama hingga akhirnya Sang Penyihir merapalkan matra untuk membuat Cermin ajaib itu"

"Setelah itu , kenapa ada rumor cermin itu menghilang atau apalah itu ?" (Miyuki)

"Sebenarnya tidak menghilang cermin itu di buat khusus untuk Sang Nata dan Sang Na , Cermin itu hanya akan terlihat oleh Tuan Hashirama-sama , Sang Nata dan Sang Na"

"Tapi bagaimana rumor itu bisa beredar?" (Miyuki)

"Rumor itu dibuat oleh Sang Penyihir agar semata-mata benda itu dimasa Sang Nata dan Sang Na akan menjadi benda Legenda yang selalu mereka harapkan"

"Jadi setelah proses pembuatan Cermin itu , Hashirama-sama tak membawanya kembalj ke masanya?"

"Kau benar sekali Menma-sama dan Jika tadi kau bertanya Hubunganku dengan beliau adalah tidak ada . aku hanya berhubungan dengan Obito-Jiisan dan dia menyuruhku untuk memberitahu ini semua dan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat Hashirama-sama berada sekarang"

"Dan satu pertanyaan lagi !"

"Apa?"

"Hashirama-sama hidup sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu bagaimana beliau bisa hidup sampai sekarang ?" (Menma)

"Apakah beliau menggunakan Kendaraan Lintas Waktu?" (Miyuki)

"Tidak, Yuki-sama takdir kematian tidak bisa dirubah beliau meningbal di usianya yang ke 89 tahun. tapi sebelum meninggal beliau menciptakan sesuatu yang luar biasa"

"Sesuatu yang luar biasa apa maksudmu?" (Menma)

"Anda akan mengerti , Sudah saatnya kita pergi ke tempat Hashirama-sama"

"Baiklah"

_***Tempat Hashirama-sama**_

"Disinilah tempatnya"

"Tempat macam apa ini Sasuke"

"Aku tau tempat ini , tempat ini adalah bekad museum tua dimana tempat T_he Twin Mirror_ itu"

"Anda benar sekali Yuki-sama , Kalian silahkan masuk Obito-Jiisan sudah menunggu kalian"

"Kau tak masuk Sasuke-san?"

"Aku akan tetap disini Yuki-sama"

"Selamat datang Hyuuga-sama dan Namikaze-sama . Tuan Hashirama-sama telah menunggu anda"

_**'aku berharap mereka tidak akan kaget melihat Hashirama-sama**_'

"Menma-kun aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang akan terjadi nanti" bisik Miyuki kepada Menma

"Aku rasa begitu"

"Silahkan masuk Hyuuga-sama dan Namikaze-sama"

_.Krieeeet.~_

"Selamat datang Hyuuga-sama dan Namikaze-sama sudah lama aku menunggu kalian"

Miyuki dan Menma terkejut mendengar suara Hashirama.

'Suara itu' (Batin mereka berdua)

"Kalian jangan terlalu terkejut . Sasuke-san sudah memberitahukannya kepada kalian"

"Jadi anda ini..." Ucapan Menma terpotong saat Hashirama-sama menampakkan dirinya dari balik kursi yang ia duduki

"Benar Namikaze-sama"

"Anda Robot Android ? yang Memiliki duplikat gen , heart , dan brain Hashirama-sama?"

"Anda memng benar Hyuuga-sama , Hashirama-sama yang asli sudah terlalu tua untuk menunggu kalian hingga akhirnya beliau menciptakanku"

"Darimana beliau mendapat peralatan canggih di zaman itu?"

"Dengan Kendaraan Lintas Waktu"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membangkitkan Sang Nata dan Sang Na Hashirama-sama?" (Menma)

"Sabar Namikaze-sama kita masih mempunyai waktu 2 hari untuk memulai perjalan baru"

_**'Dan itu semua dengan mengorbankan kami' **_(Miyuki)

Menma menatap Miyuki dengan raut kesedihan.

"Baiklah Hashirama-sama kita akan kembali 2 hari lagi" (Menma)

Menma menarik Miyuki meninggalkan ruang Hashirama.

'Aku tau kalian sedih , tapi inilah takdir kalian'

_***Scane to Menma-Yuki**_

"Yuki-chan kau tak apa-apa ?"

Menma menatap Miyuki begitu khawatir pasalnya saat ia mendengar apa yang di batin Miyuki , Raut wajah Miyuki berubah drastis dri yang tadi tenang menjadi seseorang yang mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Menma-kun"

"Ada ap..."

._Greb.~_

"Yu-Yuki-chan a-ada a-apa ? kau baik-baik saja kan ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Menma-kun"

"Yuki-chan..."

"Aku ingin kita selalu bersama Menma-kun dalam wujud apapun itu"

_Tes tes tes_

Liquid bening pun mulai menetes dari manik lazuli gadis pale turquoise itu.

"Jangan menangis Yuki-chan , aku janji kita akan selalu bersama"

Menma memeluk Miyuki begitu erat.

"Janji?"

"Janji"

_***2 hari kemudian ^again^ (Tempat Hashirama)**_

"Kau sudah siap Hyuuga-sama ? Namikaze-sama ? "

"Kami siap Hashirama-sama" (Miyuki)

"Antarkan kami ketempat cermin itu berada" (Menma)

Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri museum tua itu , mereka berjalan menuju lantai 2 bangunan itu.

Disebuah ruangan besar terdapat 2 cermin yang begitu usang dan juga memiliki bentuk yang aneh.

_"_SELAMAT DATANG , DI _THE TWIN MIRROR_ , DIMANA IMPIAN , NASIB KALIAN , DAN JUGA KEHIDUPAN KALIAN YANG TAK BERUNTUNG AKAN BERUBAH SESUAI YANG KALIAN HARAPKAN"

"KALIAN ADALAH ORANG YANG TERPILIH "

"KALIAN TERPILIH MENJADI REINKARNASI SANG NATA DAN SANG NA"

"BACALAH MANTRA INI DAN KALIAN AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN MEREKA"

Menma dan Miyuki saling berpandangan dan bergandengan tangan dan mereka pun mengguk untuk memulai ini semua dan Mengakhiri perjalanan mereka.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu Menma-kun"

"Aku juga Yuki-chan"

Merekapun memposisikan tangan mereka di depan tubuh mereka dan mulai merapalkan mantra.

**[Demi waktu yang mereka lalui antara suka dan duka berdasarkan cinta]**

**[Demi harapan mereka yang begitu besar ]**

**[Demi Dewi kehidupan dan penolong . Rubahlah Nasib mereka]**

**[Wujudkan harapan dan mimpi mereka ]**

**[TWIN MIRROR ARC DOMINGGO LIFE]**

Cahaya yang begitu terang menyelimuti Cermin kembar itu.

Dan dalam sekejap cahaya itu menghilang berganti dua orang sosok manusia seorqng pemuda dan pemudi yang tampan dan cantik (#Plak ini berlebihan)

Miyuki dan Menma mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka sedangkan Hashirama hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saat Miyuki membuka mata , Mata Lazuli miliknya pun membulat sempurna.

"Kyaaaa.~ Ke-kenapa kau bisa mirip sekali de-denganku ?" (Miyuki)

"Kyaaaa.~ siapa kau ? dan kenapa kau bisa mirip denganku dan siapa aku ?" (Sang Nata)

"Yuki-chan , dialah Sang Nata . Dia mirip dengan mu karena kau adalah reinkarnasinya kau ingat"

Miyuki kembali menatap Sang Nata .

Gadis bersurai Indigo bermanik Lavender dan memiliki kulit putih porselen.

"Sang Nata"

Miyuki membungkuk hormat.

"Nata? tidak nama itu terdengar aneh menurutku"

"Kalau begitu Se-sekarang na-namamu a-adalah Hyuuga Hi-Hinata"

"Hinata ? baiklah salam kenal Miyuki"

...

"Menma-kun apakah dia Sang Na ?"

"Ya Yuki-chan mngkin karena dia lelah jadi tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin besok dia bisa sadar"

"Menma-kun , aku mencintaimu"

Miyuki mencium pipi Menma lembut.

setelah itu Miyuki dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan Menma dan Sang Na.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yuki-chan"

Menma kembali menatap Sang Na . Pemuda pirang jabrik dang 3 gores tanda lahir di kedua pipinya dan memiliki kulit tan.

"Jika kau lupa dengan namamu mungkin aku akan menamaimu Namikaze Naruto"

Setelah itu Menma menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

1 detik kemudian mereka menghilang meninggalkan ruang itu.

"TUGAS KAMI DISINI SUDAH SELESAI , DAN KAMI AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENGHILANG"

_***Mansion Hyuuga**_

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Miyuki-sama , eh?"

"Dia Hinata-sama saudara kembar saya"

"Selamat Datang Hinata-sama . Miyuki-sama , Hiashi-sama telah menanti anda"

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita temui otou-sama"

"Otou-sama ?"

_**-Ruang Keluarganya-**_

"Miyuki siapa dia"

"Dia adalah Sang Nata tou-sama"

"Sang Nata?"

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata tou-sama"

"Hinata , Selamat Datang di keluarga barumu. Miyuki antar Hinata ke kamar mu"

"Hai' tou-sama"

Miyuki dan Hinata meninggalkan Hiashi sendirian diruangan itu . Saat ia menaiki tangga dia melihat kakak dan adik tercintanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Nii-san . Hanabi-chan"

"Yuki-Chan siapa dia?"

"Hinata-chan di sana kamar ku kau boleh masuk duluan"

"Baiklah"

...

"Neji-Nii , Hanabi-chan ayo ikut aku ke kamar Neji-Nii"

"Siapa dia Miyuki ?"

"Dia adalah Sang Nata Neji-Nii . adik mu yang sebanarnya dan dia juga kakakmu yang sebenarnya Hanabi-chan"

"Dia? Sang Nata?"

"Yaa , aku menyayangi kalian . Beritahu tou-sama dan kaa-sama mungkin besok aku tak akan turun atau keluar dari kamar . Beritahu pada mereka juga aku menyayangi mereka"

"Yuki-Nee"

"aku pergi dulu"

_***Kediaman Namikaze**_

"Tou-san , Kaa-san , Kakashi-san . Perkenalkan ini Sang Na . atau bisa dipanggil Naruto . ini adalah anak kalian tou-san , kaa-san . dan Kakashi-san aku berharap anda dapat menjaga Naruto dengan baik."

"Menma"

"Ya kaa-san"

"Kami selalu menyayangimu"

"aku juga kaa-san . mungkin besok aku takkan bertemu dengan kalian lagi"

"Kakashi-san hubungi Kiba-san untuk mulai melindungi Hinata-sama"

"Hai Menma-sama"

"Kaa-san , tou-san aku pergi dulu . terima kasih selama ini telah merawatku . aku sayang kalian"

Kehidupan mereka kini berakhir terganti dengan kehidupan baru Sang Nata dan Sang Na.

Hanya Naruto dan Hinata lah yang kini tetap bisa melihat Menma dan Miyuki.

karena mereka satu.

**TBC**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Hai minna.~

maaf kali ini Shidqi-chan mempending acara Cuap-Cuap Shownya.

kerena pemain masih sibuk dengan naskah baru #Plak.

hehehe ..

Tunggu pembacaan Review di chap depan :-D

See You too Next Chap :-)


End file.
